


What You Don’t Know

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan demands to be shown how things were between Adam and Peter. It’s not quite what he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html).

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adam asked.

 

“Yes,” Nathan said quickly. He had come this far, and now, faced with Adam’s insufferable smugness, there was no question of backing down.

 

Adam unlocked the door to his apartment with a flourish and waved Nathan inside. Nathan wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, exactly. His imagination had plagued him with dozens of scenarios, but not knowing for sure what Adam and Peter had been up to when they were together had led him to finally demand that they show him.

 

None of his imagined scenes included this: just Peter, kneeling naked on the living room floor.

 

Peter held his hands out in front of his bowed head. On his upturned palms sat a plain black leather collar.

 

Nathan found that he’d stopped just inside the doorway. Adam slid past him and eased the door closed. “Lovely, isn’t he?” Adam snapped his fingers. Peter stood and went to him immediately. He kept his eyes downcast as he offered up the collar.

 

“What do you say, Peter?” Adam asked. His eyes glittered with anticipation.

 

“I submit. I’m yours.” Peter’s voice sounded smoky, sexy.

 

Nathan’s cock jumped inside his pants, even as he tensed with rage at hearing Peter say those words to Adam.

 

Adam lifted the collar gently out of Peter’s hands. “And when I put this on you, what does that make me?”

 

Peter raised his head, and his eyes flicked to Nathan for the barest of seconds before he focused on Adam. “God,” he said.

 

The smack of Adam’s hand contacting Peter’s skin rang out in the breathless silence. “You will not look at him,” Adam said. “I’ll start to think you’re not sincere.”

 

“Sir—.”

 

“What am I?” Adam demanded.

 

Peter looked up from under beautiful, thick lashes. His eyes didn’t waver from Adam. “God.”

 

“Good boy.” Adam slid the collar around Peter’s neck and fastened the silver buckle with a weighty click.

 

“Come in, Nathan. Where are my manners? Sit down.” Adam gestured to the elegant, modern sofa as he went to sit in a throne-like wingback chair. Peter moved with him, to kneel gracefully beside the chair with his head bowed.

 

Nathan followed slowly. He sank onto the sofa next to the chair without taking his eyes from Peter, who continued to inspire in him warring feelings of rage and arousal.

 

“I’ll have to admit, I was surprised to get Peter’s call.” Adam rested a hand on Peter’s head, petting him affectionately. “I thought that once you were in the picture, I’d seen the last of him. I should have realized that a Petrelli can never just let something go.”

 

Nathan drank in the sight of Peter kneeling on the floor, completely naked, placidly letting Adam handle him like a dog. “Was it always like this with you two?”

 

“I’m amazed you never saw it, Nathan. Smart man like you. He was so damn ripe for it.” Adam slid his hand down Peter’s chest. “Just waiting to be plucked.” He squeezed Peter’s right nipple between thumb and forefinger. “Nathan, you look parched.”

 

Nathan realized his mouth was dangling open, and he shut it with a snap.

 

“Peter, get our guest a drink. Scotch, Nathan?”

 

“Neat,” he said to Peter.

 

“Make that scotch and soda, Peter.” Adam patted him on the head, and Peter rose to walk gracefully out of the room. Nathan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Peter’s beautiful ass. And was that—oh god, it was. The base of a silver butt-plug peeked out from between Peter’s cheeks.

 

“Are you enjoying the demonstration?” Adam nodded significantly at the undeniable bulge in Nathan’s pants. “I know you said you only wanted to watch, but you should really consider getting in on the action. Peter won’t mind. As long as that collar’s on, he’ll do whatever I tell him.”

 

“How did you…” Nathan began, but halfway through he realized that he didn’t even know what to ask.

 

“Convince him to do this?” Adam guessed. “Nathan, please. Can’t you see it in his eyes? That deep-seated need for approval and acceptance? I only gave him what he’s always craved.”

 

Peter returned with a single old fashioned glass. He knelt next to the sofa gracefully, without spilling a drop. He held up the glass while keeping his eyes downcast.

 

Nathan looked at the glass, then back at Adam. “I said a scotch. Neat,” he said deliberately. “That’s a scotch and soda.”

 

Adam quirked up a corner of his mouth in amusement.

 

“Peter,” he snapped. Peter flinched, but managed to keep from spilling the drink. “You’ve displeased our guest.”

 

Peter stayed where he was, but lowered his head in contrition.

 

“Bring me the drink,” Adam said.

 

Peter turned gracefully and, on his knees, made his way to the floor in front of Adam’s chair. Adam picked up the glass and tipped Peter’s chin up. “What did Nathan tell you to bring, pet?”

 

“Scotch, neat,” Peter said softly.

 

“And what did I tell you to make?”

 

“Scotch and soda.”

 

Adam looked over at Nathan. “No man can serve two masters,” he said with a smile. “Peter, tell me why you followed my orders.”

 

“You’re God,” Peter said immediately.

 

Jealously tightened in Nathan’s chest. He longed to snatch that damned collar off Peter’s neck, but he was transfixed by Adam, by Adam’s mastery over his brother. Nathan had always thought Peter belonged to him in every way, but Peter had never been like this with him. Nathan wondered if it was his failing, or Peter’s, that had caused that omission.

 

“Well, it’s no cause to upset our guest.” Adam swirled the glass in his hand. “Drink it, pet.” He pressed the glass to Peter’s lips and tipped his head back. Peter opened his mouth and let Adam pour the drink down his throat.

 

If Nathan hadn’t already known for a fact that Peter detested scotch—which was their father’s drink, really—he would never have guessed. Only a slight shiver as the alcohol slid down hinted at his discomfort.

 

“Good boy.” Adam took the glass away and set it on the end table. “But you still deserve punishment for your mistake. Show me.”

 

Peter turned around and dropped to his elbows, presenting his ass to Adam.

 

Adam reached a hand down to glide across the smooth expanse of pale skin before him. “Isn’t he lovely, Nathan?” He squeezed his hands into the meat of Peter’s ass. “So…pliable.”

 

“Is this it?” Nathan scowled. “You two sit around and have tea parties all day?” Nathan’s cock was throbbing painfully, and he knew Adam was taunting him. If he couldn’t be the one squeezing Peter’s ass, he wanted them to get on with it.

 

“Eager for this?” Adam asked archly. Eager to see him take his punishment?”

 

When Nathan refused to answer, Adam reached down and pried his fingers under the base of the butt plug lodged in Peter’s ass. “He’s prepared himself for me, you see. I have many toys for him to play with. I had to work him up through various sizes of butt plugs. This one was quite a challenge at first.” Adam rotated the plug inside Peter as he continued. “After I came inside of him, I’d slip in a plug and send him out for the day like that. Every time he moved he’d be reminded of who owned him. He’d come home hard and desperate, and couldn’t wait to get his collar on.”

 

Adam pulled out the plug just a little. Nathan watched in fascination as Peter’s hole stretched around the widest part of the flare. Peter stifled a moan.

 

“I know, pet,” Adam said. “You’re doing so well.” He pushed the plug back in, and Peter’s ass constricted around it. Adam teased it out again, dragged it out of Peter’s ass with agonizing slowness until the flare began to taper, then cruelly shoved it in again.

 

Nathan couldn’t tear his eyes away, even when he knew Adam was watching him watching Peter.

 

“You can’t be surprised that Peter took to this so easily, Nathan,” Adam said. Nathan didn’t see how he could be conversational while playing with Peter’s body the way he was. Nathan was so damn hard that he was sure the blood flow to his brain was disrupted. “Call it a hereditary affinity. Runs in the family. Poor Peter’s just had to go without for a little while. After all, your father—.”

 

Peter whined urgently, though the toy was seated firmly inside him again.

 

Adam chuckled and petted him fondly on the ass. “Don’t worry, pet. I haven’t forgotten the rules.” Adam pulled the butt plug out all the way and sat admiring Peter’s gaping hole. “What do you think, Nathan? Has he been punished enough, or should we wreck his ass a little more? If you prefer, we can beat him.”

 

Adam stood up, undid his brown leather belt, and pulled it loose. He held it out to Nathan. “He looks beautiful with his ass beaten red.”

 

Nathan pried his eyes away from Peter’s prostrate form to glare at Adam. “You’re his god,” he said tightly. “Why don’t you decide?”

 

Adam laughed. “Oh Nathan. This is why Peter needed me.” Adam doubled the leather over in his hand. He raised the belt above his shoulder and brought it down on Peter’s ass with a sharp crack.

 

Peter’s body jerked once at the impact, but he didn’t cry out, and he didn’t move away.

 

“It’s about control, Nathan.” Adam brought the belt down again, hard. “Peter loved you—probably still loves you—but he couldn’t please you.” The belt cracked against Peter’s ass. “He could never give you what you wanted.” On Peter’s skin, the marks turned stark white, and then rosy red before fading under the influence of Peter’s healing ability. “To please me, Peter only has to do one thing: obey.”

 

Adam hit Peter once more, and Nathan found himself shuddering in tandem with Peter as the blow fell.

 

Adam tapped Peter on the shoulder, and he knelt up. Adam pulled Peter’s chin around to claim a kiss. “Good boy,” Adam said. “Go get the lube.” Peter started to stand, but Adam pushed him back down. “Crawl.”

 

Peter trotted off on his hands and knees, his perfect ass swaying hypnotically as he went. It wasn’t until Peter was out of sight that Nathan could look away, and when he did, he saw Adam grinning at him.

 

“I’ll share him, if you want,” Adam offered. He stood up and stepped closer to the sofa, but Nathan refused to give an inch. “I’ll let him suck you while I’m fucking him. He’s got a very talented mouth, I’m sure you know. Or.” Adam squatted directly in front of Nathan and rested his hands on Nathan’s knees. “We can both have his ass. Together. He’ll let us, you know. When he has that collar on, he’ll do whatever I tell him. He’d take your fist up to the elbow if I asked it of him.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“You don’t want me to stop. You want this, all of this, for yourself, but you’re too afraid to take it. The great Nathan Petrelli can’t allow himself any deviance, is that right?”

 

Adam swiftly pressed his hand to the front of Nathan’s trousers and palmed the steel-hard line of his erection. Nathan’s hands went to grip the back-rest of the sofa. Too late he realized that he should have shoved Adam’s hand away.

 

“What does it prove do deny yourself like this, anyway?” Adam dragged his hand down the crotch of Nathan’s pants to press against his balls, and Nathan found himself unconsciously spreading his legs further. “Last chance,” Adam whispered. “Do you want to help?”

 

Nathan gritted his teeth. It was taking all of his self-control not to come right then.

 

Peter trotted back into the room with a bottle of lube clenched between his teeth. He paused only briefly to take in the scene before coming to sit on his haunches next to Adam.

 

“Then watch and learn,” Adam said. He turned to Peter. “Not tonight, pet. Drop it.” Peter dropped the lube onto the floor. “Sofa.”

 

Peter scrambled up on the sofa, almost touching Nathan, but careful not to look at him. Adam stood in front of the couch, facing Peter. He unzipped his pants. “Peter, I want you to give our guest a good show.” He fished out his cock. Peter parted his lips in anticipation and gazed up at Adam with a look of devotion that wracked Nathan with a sharp pang of jealousy chased with lust.

 

“Suck, pet,” Adam ordered.

 

Peter was on him in an instant. He used his hands to balance on the edge of the sofa as he tongued and slurped at Adam’s cock. Instead of watching Peter, Adam kept his eyes on Nathan. His smile widened each time Nathan _had_ to look away to take in a new technique of Peter’s.

 

When Peter at last dove all the way down, swallowing Adam’s cock to the hilt and burying his nose in Adam’s curly blond pubic hair, Nathan had to touch himself. He shoved a hand down the front of his pants and sighed at the relief of skin on skin.

 

“That’s it,” Adam said. “It could be you he’s sucking down like candy.” Adam carded his fingers through Peter’s hair, gently. “God, his mouth’s so good.”

 

Nathan had to close his eyes. He was too close. He could hear every smack and slurp of Peter’s obscene mouth, inches from his face. And worst of all, melting over his cloud of lust like poisoned honey, Adam’s voice.

 

“Tell me, Nathan. When you fuck his mouth, do you choke him?” Adam asked. “Do you hold him down and gag him with that big Italian dick of yours?

 

Nathan’s eyes snapped open to see Peter looking at him with his mouth stretched around Adam’s cock.

 

“He wants you to, Nathan. He wants you to take him, hurt him, to be his terrible and benevolent god.”

 

Nathan jerked himself frantically toward the finish line. One hard, full-body shake, and he came in his pants with a pained moan.

 

Adam shoved Peter back to sprawl against the back of the couch. He wrapped a hand around his cock—slippery with Peter’s saliva—and stroked firmly. His eyes darted between Nathan and Peter. At last he reached his free hand forward, hooked two fingers under the soft leather of Peter’s collar, and pulled him to the edge of the sofa. Two more strokes and Adam came on Peter’s face. Peter opened his mouth to catch some, but the wild jets landed mostly on his cheeks or his pale shoulders.

 

“Finish it, pet,” Adam panted. “Show him.”

 

Peter leaned back again and spread his knees so that Nathan and Adam both had a clear view of him fisting his cock in a hasty, desperate rhythm.

 

Adam dropped to his knees for a closer look. “Pet, do you like Nathan here watching you?” he demanded.

 

“Yes sir,” Peter moaned.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Yes sir.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his head against the back of the couch.

 

“What do you wish he would do?”

 

“Fuck me,” Peter said immediately. His body was wound tight with tension, and his breath came in frantic gulps. “I want him to fuck me.”

 

“Maybe next time, pet.” Adam shoved two fingers into Peter’s still-stretched hole, and a half-second later Peter came with a throaty howl.

 

“Shh.” Adam soothed him through the aftershocks by working his fingers slowly in and out of Peter’s ass in a hypnotic motion from which Nathan couldn’t look away.

 

When Peter stopped trembling, Adam finally let his fingers slip from Peter’s ass. With his other hand, he wiped up some of the come from Peter’s belly.

 

He held his fingers out to Nathan. “That’s how it’s done,” he said.

 

Peter watched with wide eyes as Nathan leaned forward and licked Adam’s fingers clean. “Yes,” Adam whispered. He squeezed Nathan’s shoulder and gave him a conspiratorial grin. Then he reached over to Peter and undid his collar.

 

As soon as it was off, Peter wrapped himself around Nathan. Nathan just laid a hand on his brother’s head and let Peter cuddle.

 

“So,” Adam said as he zipped up his pants. “Same time next week?”


End file.
